


Never Have I Ever....

by FlOrangey



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, Friendship, Fun and Games, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An otherwise dull rainy day in Lestallum is thwarted when Prompto comes up with the brilliant idea to play a drinking game. What could possibly go wrong when you have five people around a table taking shots and spilling secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever....

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in April and I finally got around to it after...stuff. I just wanted to do something stupid. So here's 6K of stupid <3
> 
> (Noticeable errors will be corrected over the next few days).

“Prom, when Ignis asked us to go food shopping, I don’t think this is what he had in mind.” Noctis said as he watched his blonde friend look at the fridges in front of him, a serious expression on his face. The grocery store had been quiet the sound of rain audible from outside. Prompto had been looking at the fridges for ten minutes, and it was not because he was trying to pick out his favorite ice cream. He was looking over cases of beer, but when Noctis spoke up he looked at him.

“How do you know?”

“Oh, just a guess.” Noctis said looking over their small list and noting that alcoholic beverages were not on it. Ignis had been very clear that they get only what was on their list. They had only so much room in there small fridge and Noctis was sure that his advisor would be very upset if they came back with cases of beer. Not that that would stop Prompto from opening the fridge and pulling out a few twelve packs. “Prom, no.”

“Come on, between you, me, and Gladio, we’ll get through these in a night.” The blonde said and Noctis sighed. “Please Noct? It’s raining, and we’re getting bored doing nothing but watching movies in the hotel room. At least this way we can have little fun with the next bad movie. Besides I can tell from the look in your eye that you miss having a nice cold drink.”

Noctis glared at him. “Not enough to listen to another of Ignis’ lectures. He won’t like us bringing this back.”

“Ah, that’s just because he knows he can’t handle his alcohol like we can. Guy’s a lightweight.” Prompto said, “So are you but you actually handle yourself pretty well. Guess all those nights getting drunk at those fancy parties paid off.”

Noctis said nothing but his face turned a little red. He did not need to be reminded of the number of times his friends (and Cor) needed to escort him from one of his father’s formal parties because he had one too many glasses of wine. Thankfully Prompto seemed to drop the topic altogether, the blonde had looked up and his face had changed from his lively grin to shock and nervousness. Next thing Noctis knew his friend was stumbling and hiding behind him. The dark haired prince gave his blonde friend a confused look, Prompto was not acting normal.

“You okay?”

“She’s here…” Prompto said and Noctis frowned more confused until Prompto pointed out who he was talking about. Noctis looked in that direction to see Cindy with a small shopping basket go down one of the aisles. She was dressed as usual, with an umbrella tucked under her arm.

“It’s Cindy.”

“Yeah…”

“Why are you hiding behind me?” Noctis asked and moved out of the way. Prompto immediately jumped into one of the aisles. “Go over and say hi.” Prompto did not move and the prince looked at him confused as to why his friend was so nervous.“You okay? It’s not like you to be this nervous around a girl.”

“I know, I know, just, this isn’t my scene! I am so out of my element here...” Prompto said. He normally picked up girls in the clubs, not in a grocery store, even less someone that he actually knew pretty well. He took a deep breath, stepped out from the aisle, grabbed Nocis arm, and began walking over to Cindy. Noctis rolled his eyes as he was dragged against his will over to their mechanic acquaintance. “Hey Cindy!”

Prompto’s voice caught the mechanic’s ears and she looked up from the cans she was reading. A smile was on her face as she saw who was coming over. “Oh, Prompto, Noctis. Funny coming across you two here. Out shopping?”

“Uh something like that, yeah.” Prompto said. Noctis noticed his friend was blushing and had a shy grin on his face. “Ignis wanted a few things and we were kinda bored. Hell, Noct’s been sleeping so much he’s not even tired right now.”

Noctis said nothing, but his face scrunched up in annoyance. Cindy noticed.

“Wow, that’s...interesting.” She said, her laugh was a little awkward. “I guess I can’t blame you guys for being bored. Lestallum’s a fun town in the on season, but rainy weather like this kinda makes it shut down.”

“Doesn’t help we don’t have the car.” Noctis said as he shrugged his shoulders. “Did the parts come in yet?”

“No. Didn’t you hear the news?” Cindy asked. Both boys had looks on their face that told her they had not. “An adamantoise caused a mudslide because of the rain, so the road’s completely blocked off. Anyone cutting through Duscae has to take the side roads. And that takes forever…” She moaned a little at the end making it clear that she was just as annoyed that there car parts were late as they were. “I don’t know yet when you’re things are going to come in. Sorry.”

“Well nothing we can do about it.” Noctis said. The disappointment was clear on his face, but not with Cindy, just with their luck. Cindy still looked apologetic and took notice of their shopping cart including the beers Prompto had put into it.

“Nothing except wait it out. I see you guys are getting prepared.” She said. The two looked behind them and Noctis frowned at the beers.

“Prompto’s idea.” He said.

“Yeah, I thought we could all get drunk while watching bad movies.” Prompto said. His eyes then lit up as he looked at Cindy. “Hey! You should join us! It’ll be fun, drinks and a lot of laughs! Come to think of it maybe we should get popcorn. What do you think?” His question was directed at the mechanic girl, who smiled with a funny nostalgic glint in her eyes.

“I haven’t done any social drinking since I left school. Gotta admit I miss it. Miss the laughs, my roommates and I all making fools of ourselves, the drinking games...good times…”

“Drinking games huh?” Prompto asked and just like the a lightbulb went off in his head and he had an idea. “That’s it!”

“What’s it?” Noctis asked.

“We should all play a drinking game! Like I don’t know… Twenty-One? Drunga?...Oh! How about Never Have I Ever?” The blonde suggested. “Oh man I haven’t played that in forever.”

“Oh that’s a good one! So much fun!” Cindy said, then frowned, “But not a good one with only three people.” Noctis frowned not entirely sure what they were talking about, but already aware he would be involved in it.

“We can grab Gladio and Iggy. Then we can all hang out in the hotel, it’ll be great!” Prompto said.

“How about instead of the hotel we play at my place?” Cindy suggested. “I got shot glasses, and we’re gonna need something stronger than beer, something with a good kick to it.”

“Got any suggestions?”

Noctis shook his head as he listened to Cindy and Prompto continue their discussion before going down one of the aisles. He did not get far, within seconds Prompto was grabbing him by the arm and dragging him in another direction. They were soon leaving the grocery store and going to the liquor store down the street. Apparently Ignis’ shopping list would not be fulfilled today. He was not going to be happy.

* * *

Prompto sent Ignis a text message the moment they got to Cindy’s place and made themselves comfortable. The kitchen area was small but the table large enough for five people. The two blondes put the bottles on the table began preparing everything for the game, getting the glasses out and finding a pad of paper. Noctis sat himself on the couch, dozing to the sound of the rain and Prompto and Cindy’s chatter. He was woken up by a combination of the doorbell and Prompto shaking him.

“Hey! There here!” He said. Noctis groaned and stretched, trying to wake himself up and stood up as Cindy opened the door and let Ignis and Gladiolus in.

“We won’t be staying long.” He heard Ignis say. “I’m sure that you have better things to do than put up with Prompto’s antics.”

“Oh, this is no problem at all.” Cindy said. The two stepped into the room, and Ignis took one look at the set up.

“No.” He said. Prompto’s face immediately fell.

“But you don’t know what’s going on.”

“I can imagine.” Ignis said an annoyed look on his face. “Let’s see, shot glasses, five chairs around a table, a pad of paper, you’re trying to set up a drinking game.”

“Well yeah, but do you really have to say it like that?” Prompto asked. “We’re bored, there’s nothing going on while this storms happening.”

“And you decided that getting yourselves inebriated would be a good idea?” Ignis asked. Prompto shrugged.

“So what game were you all setting up?” Gladiolus asked, unlike Ignis he actually looked interested.

“Never Have I Ever.” Cindy told him.

“Oh, a good one.” Gladiolus said. Ignis glared at him, Gladiolus ignored it. “Gotta admit I’m not one to play drinking games but I’d be down for that one.”

“Well someone needs to explain it to me because I know nothing about it.” Noctis said.

“And you never will highness.” Ignis said ready to walk out the door.

“Well I want to.” Ignis was silent as the prince crossed his arms a stubborn look about him. “Come on, it’s just one night, what could go wrong?”

Ignis could make a list of everything that could possibly go wrong during a simple ‘innocent’ game involving a lot of alcohol but already knew from past experience that any lectures would make no difference and just delay the inevitable. Noctis would want to play anyway, in fact the more Ignis insisted he don’t, the more he would want to do it. Ignis sighed, finding himself outnumbered four to one. “Fine, but I’ll keep score. I’d rather stay sober tonight.”

“Lightweight.” Prompto said a smirk on his face that Ignis met with a glare that could probably kill a lesser man. Cindy was laughing in the background. “You should play, it’s more fun the more people you have. Especially when the alcohol kicks in...”

“No, thank you. One of us needs to keep an eye on you all.”

“I’ll do it.” Gladiolus said. Ignis’ glare turned to him. “I can take a ton of shots without feeling anything. It’ll be more fun if you join us.”

Ignis looked between them all, noticing Cindy and Prompto’s eager faces. He looked at Noctis who nodded and had a small smile on his face. He wanted Ignis to join.

Ignis would never admit it out loud but he secretly did want to join in. “Very well.” He said.

Cindy pulled out a chair and offered him a seat before taking the seat to his left, Prompto was at his right, Noctis to the right of Prompto and finally Gladiolus between Noctis and Cindy. The mechanic opened the bottle and poured their first round of drinks into the shot glasses and then handed one to each of the boys keeping the last for herself. She gave the paper and pencil to Gladiolus who wrote everyone’s names down. Noctis stared at the glass as though he were looking at a foreign object he was not sure he should touch.

“So how does this work?” He asked.

“Okay, it’s easy.” Prompto said. “Whoever’s turn it is starts with the phrase ‘Never have I ever...’ and then something they have never done. If you have done it you drink, and if no one has done it, the person who said it drinks. You got it?”

Noctis mulled the rules over and nodded. “Yeah, sounds simple enough. Whose first?” He asked. No one answered at first looking between each other before the boys eyes settled on Cindy. The blonde mechanic jumped a little in surprise.

“Me?”

“Well ladies first.” Gladiolus said a smile on his face.

“Okay then, hmm…” Cindy stuttered thinking of something she had never done. She organized a few in her head and nodded. “Okay might as well start clean. Never have I ever...fallen asleep in a movie theater.”

There was a silence, then Noctis grabbed his glass and took down the drink.

“I see this is going to end well.” Ignis said as he heard Noctis make a disgusted noise and put the glass down.

“Yeah, maybe add one other rule.” Gladiolus said. “No statements involving falling asleep anywhere, otherwise Noct’ll get alcohol poisoning.”

“I’ll be fine.” Noctis said. Cindy looked at Ignis, the man shook his head.

“Okay, no statements about falling asleep somewhere.” Cindy said. Noctis frowned in disapproval but did not say anything as she refilled his glass. “Your turn Iggy.”

Prompto stared at Cindy then looked to Noctis. “Did she just call him Iggy?” His question went ignored as Noctis gave an indifferent shrug. Ignis thought for a few seconds, still reluctant to take part in this little game, then looked at Prompto. A smirk crossed his face; if he was going to be dragged into this he might as well have a little fun.

“Never have I ever been in handcuffs.” Ignis said and the moment he did Prompto glared at him.

“You picked that on purpose.”

“Of course. Now drink up.”

Prompto sighed and took down the shot. He had a visibly pained reaction as he put the glass on the table. “Etro that’s disgusting! Cindy, you said that this was good tequila!”

“It is! It’s good for a drinking game. And I like it.” She said as she picked up her glass and also drank. Prompto visibly shuddered as Cindy put her cup down and refilled the two glasses. “Okay princey, you’re turn.”

“Oh right.” Noctis frowned not to sure where to start. He went with the first thing that popped into his head. “Never have I ever had a fake ID?”

Prompto grumbled as he picked up his glass then paused when he saw Gladiolus pick up his. “Wait really?”

“Yeah. I had my first drink when I was sixteen, I’ve always looked a bit on the older side so it wasn’t hard to get one.” Gladiolus said. Prompto smiled a little and took the drink down at the same time as Gladiolus. Gladiolus reaction to the alcohol was not as bad as his and Cindy repoured there drinks. “Okay never have I ever sung in the shower.”

“You’re kidding me!” Once again Prompto was the one taking a drink. So did Cindy. Ignis’ smirk stayed on his face.

“Oh dear, I think it’s Prompto I should be worrying about and not the crown prince.”

“Shut up!” Prompto said his face a little flushed. He then closed his eyes and hoped that Cindy did not say something that would have him taking another shot.

“Never have I ever eaten alligator meat.”

Prompto sighed in relief and opened his eyes to see Noctis picking up his glass. He chuckled a little. “Really? Mister picky eater tried something like that?”

“Our cook made it one night when Solheim’s king was visiting and my father insisted I try it. It’s not that bad.” Noctis said.

“It also gave you an upset stomach.” Ignis said.

“Exactly why I never tried it again.” The prince told him then took the shot. His face again showed distaste for the drink but not as exaggerated as before. Cindy refilled his glass and Prompto grinned as he got a good look at the mechanics cleavage. “Your turn right Ignis?”

“Yes. Never have I ever had to run from the police.” He said looking at Prompto who reached for his glass. Ignis was pleased, hoping that if one of them (as in Prompto) was pushed to far the game would end, but his face changed to horror when he saw Noctis also reaching for his glass. “Highness, please tell me you're joking.”

“Nope.” Noctis said. Ignis’ eyes widened at the small grin on Noctis’ face, as though he were hiding some kind of secret. Prompto matched that grin with a small laugh.

“It happened last year. They didn't know it was him until after they got us on the ground! It was amazing, I have never seen a cop freak out like that before! They were apologizing so profusely I think they forgot why they were chasing us in the first place.” He said laughing harder and sharing a playful fist-bump with the dark haired prince.

“It was great night. A great memory.” Noctis said.

“If I wasn’t so scared, I would have taken pictures! Or video!” Prompto said breaking into a loud laugh.

“Mind telling us what happened?” Gladiolus asked.

“Don’t answer that.” Ignis said as he saw Prompto open his mouth to speak. His face had turned visibly pale at the thought that Prompto had almost gotten Noctis arrested. Though it did explain why at some point last year the prince had been grounded and banned from seeing Prompto for two months. Not that the ban lasted more than two days.

“Oh come on Iggy it’s a funny story.” The blonde in question whined. Ignis waved him off.

“I’d rather not know what you two were up to if the police were involved.”

“You’re no fun. You’re so no fun.”

Ignis stayed silent as he took off his glasses to rub the sides of his nose. He put them on to see Prompto wearing a cheeky grin on his face. “And just because I know you’re doing this on purpose; never have I ever lost my glasses.”

“That’s hardly fair.” Ignis said almost offended by how cheap the phrase was. “Besides I have never lost my glasses.”

“You’ve lost them.” Noctis pointed out. “In your lab, in your room...and on your head. You even lost them one time in the shower.”

“How do you lose your glasses in the shower?” Prompto asked.

“Easy, you get up, put them on, go into the shower, get out, and then freak out because you can’t find them on the counter.” Gladiolus said. Prompto frowned then looked at Ignis.

“Were you wearing them in the shower?” He asked.

“Yes…” Ignis said and sighed when he heard Prompto snort and saw the blonde cover his mouth with his hands.

“That’s amazing! It’s like you were blind even when you could see!” The blonde gave Ignis a hard slap on his back. Ignis said nothing and glared at the shot glass in front of him before picking it up and taking his first drink of the night. His reaction was the same as the others.

“This is disgusting.” He said and Cindy pouted.

“Am I really the only one here who likes how tequila tastes?” She asked. No one answered. “You guys suck. Okay princy your turn.”

“Right, right.” Noctis said. He had a small smile on his face like he was enjoying himself. “Never have I ever been caught drinking and driving.”

“I should hope not!” Ignis said. “You don’t even have a driver’s license.”

“You can’t drive?” Cindy asked.

“Oh he can drive.” Gladiolus said, “He just doesn’t have a license. And he can’t stay awake at the wheel.”

“Drivings boring, you just sit in a chair moving a wheel around.” Noctis said, voice a little louder than normal as he leaned back in his chair and imitated driving the car with one hand. “So anyone? Drinking and driving?”

“Nope.” Cindy said shaking her head.

“Me neither.” Prompto said then looked at Ignis. “Shocking isn’t it.”

“Very…” Was the advisor’s reply.

“Haven’t been caught either.” Gladiolus said. Ignis noted that the bodyguard specified ‘caught’ but didn’t bring attention to it. The advisor himself had never drunk and drove, normally he was the designated driver. An exercise in patience on some nights. “Welp, guess that question was a dud Noct.”

“Damn.” Noctis said. “Then I drink right?”

“Yup! Bottoms up!” Prompto told him as Noctis grabbed his glass.

“Highness you don’t have to.” Ignis said.

“Rules are rules Iggy.” The dark haired prince said. He drank the shot down, and put the glass on the table. He licked his lips a little. “Think I’m developing a taste for this stuff.”

Cindy filled his glass again then opened there next bottle. Ignis looked over Noctis’ face and noticed that it had become very flushed and his head bobbed a little almost like he was listening to a song in his head. Prompto said something to him making him laugh a little, but there attention was turned to Gladiolus when the man cleared his throat.

“Okay my turn.” Gladiolus said. He thought for a few seconds and then a grin formed on his face. “Never have I ever….fantasized about anyone in this room.”

If Ignis had been drinking anything he would have choked on it then and there. Prompto and Noctis stared at him before the two started to snicker and Cindy covered her mouth as though she was trying to hold back laughter. Ignis was the first to recover. “Perhaps that’s not an appropriate statement Gladio.”

“Iggy, it’s a drinking game and two of us are getting pretty drunk. I think the questions can get a little...hotter.”

Ignis groaned at Gladiolus word choice. Cindy burst into laughter. “Hotter and sexier. I like it!” The blonde mechanic said. She picked up her glass. “Well I can definitely say, yes! I have. And don’t ask who because I’m not telling!”

“Yeah same here.” Prompto said. He picked up his glass, gave a wink to Cindy and lifted to drink it...then stopped. “Hey wait a minute!” He put it down. “That’s cheating, you’ve flirted with her too!” Prompto said pointing at the person in question. Gladiolus shook his head.

“There’s a difference between flirting and fantasizing Prom. I have done the former, but not the latter.” He said then looked at Cindy, “I promise I have never thought about you in that way and won’t until I can dress you down in person.” Cindy stared at him amused before bursting out in laughter.

“You’re so full of shit, but thank you.” She said, a grin on her face. Prompto laughed hard as Gladiolus looked like he had just had his heart ripping out of his chest and stomped on. The blonde took his shot along with Cindy and Noctis. And Ignis whose face was bright red as he did so.

“Really?” Prompto asked. Ignis said nothing as he put the glass down. “Who? Cindy?” His face twisted into a frown. “It better not be Cindy, I don’t need anymore competition.” Ignis did not answer. Prompto’s frown changed to a look of curiosity. “Who is it? Tell me! Is it me?”

“No.”

“...Is it Noct?”

“Cindy I believe it’s your turn.” Ignis said.

“It’s totally Noct isn’t it.”

Ignis took a deep breath; he had a sudden urge to strangle the blonde boy next to him and was trying very hard to not follow through on it. Thankfully Prompto stopped prodding him as Noctis gave the blonde a light smack on the shoulder as though trying to get him to leave Ignis alone. Not that Noctis was particularly coordinated at the moment, he barely hit him. Ignis looked at Cindy who had a grin on her face that made him a little nervous. He feared what she could be thinking.

“Never have I ever...made out with someone of the same gender.”

The room was quiet and Prompto’s mouth dropped open. “Really?” He asked as Noctis bobbed his head a little then handed Prompto his glass. The blonde looked at it, then his friend, and shook his head. “No.”

“Drink up Prom.” Noctis said holding his own glass up.

“Highness you can’t be serious.” Ignis said, a look of disbelief on his face, but at this point he had a feeling he should not have been surprised. He made a mental note that when they returned to Lucis with the crystal that he would be keeping a closer eye on what Noctis did in his spare time. Especially when Prompto was involved. Cindy giggled, a wide grin on her face.

“Really?”

“No!/Yup.” The two boys in question answered simultaneously. Noctis took down his shot and put the glass down. Gladiolus filled it this time. “We were really drunk.” The prince said.

“We?!” Prompto repeated. “No! You were drunk.” The blonde quickly looked to everyone else and it was clear none of them believed him. “Okay fine, we were both drunk, but I swear to Etro nothing happened! We partied and crashed in a hotel. That’s it!” He said. Noctis was contemplating Prompto’s words with a frown on his face that meant something about the story did not add up.

“I’m pretty sure at some point we were both making out.”

“No! Just because you kissed me-”

“You kissed back.”

“I - I did not kiss back.”

“Pretty sure you kissed back.”

“What makes you think I kissed you back?”

“...I distinctly remember tongue.”

Prompto opened his mouth to respond but anything he could have said devolved into a bunch of incoherent babble. Gladiolus shook his head in amusement, Ignis was not sure if he should be speechless by the conversation, annoyed by it, or both. Cindy was grinning wide and stretched a little.

“Sooo….was there just kissing or-”

“Do not finish that sentence!” Prompto practically yelled his facing having turned a bright shade of red from a combination of the drinking as well as embarrassment. The table roared with laughter and Prompto stood up and stumbled away walking into Cindy’s couch as he tried to get his barrings. He turned to Noctis. _“How do you even remember that?!”_

Noctis shrugged, laughed, and helped himself to Prompto’s shot. He put it down on the table and just flopped over still laughing. Gladiolus put a hand on the prince’s back, amused and glad Noctis was enjoying himself, but also a little concerned.

“Alright little guy. I think you’re at your limit.” He said helping Noctis back into a sitting position. The prince was smiling like a child, his eyes half open.

“I-I’m fine. Really.” He said trying to gain his composure. He then frowned. “I’m not little.”

“Yeah keep telling yourself that.” Gladiolus said. He gave Noctis a light poke on the cheek and the prince raised a hand up to push Gladiolus hand away completely missing him. “I think you’ve had enough, you should call it a night there champ.”

“I’m fine.” He said, his voice a little less strong and more tired. Ignis could tell from his eyes that the alcohol was beginning to hit Noctis hard, his eyes were looking a little less blue and a little more grey. “One more round. One more?” He looked at Gladiolus, then Ignis, a childlike smile on his face.

Ignis wanted to say no. “Alright. One more.” He said knowing Noctis would keep insisting. He ushered Prompto to sit back down and began thinking of a phrase that could keep Noctis from taking another shot. He frowned as he found several of his ideas would not work, especially now that Gladiolus and Cindy had ‘turned up the heat’ on the game.

He sighed, “Never have I ever taken someone’s virginity.”

He was not surprised when Gladiolus drank and only marginally when Cindy did. He saw Prompto frown and count on his fingers before sighing and looking down with disappointment. He then looked up shrugged and took the glass. Noctis did not move. He swayed a little and looked to be daydreaming but he did not touch his glass. “Highness, you heard what I said right?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah.” He said grinning and nodding. He still did not pick up the glass. He then looked confused. “What?”

“Luna?”

“Oh.” Noctis said his mouth movements exaggerated as he bobbed his head. “No, I never took Luna’s virginity, she took mine. Do I still drink?”

“No you're fine.” Ignis said grabbing Noctis’ hand as the prince reached for the glass.

“Luna’s an experienced woman.” Prompto said. The blonde was giggling. “And you were a wreck when you found out!”

“Don’t remember…” Noctis muttered his head bobbing a little.

“I do! You remember Gladio? Iggy? We went out to the bar and after having a few drinks Noctis just burst into tears about how he ‘had no chance’!” Prompto asked and ducked as Noctis tried to smack him over the head. “Hey!”

“Is not funny…” Noctis muttered.

“I actually do remember this.” Ignis said trying to hide an amused grin on his face. “Not one of your best moments highness.”

Noctis response was an incoherent grumble as he put his head on the table. If he was glaring they couldn’t see because his hair hid his face.

“Okay okay, my turn!” Prompto shouted. “Never have I - eh? Noct? You there?” The blonde grabbed Noctis shoulders and shook them.

“Mmm...” Noctis eyes had been closed and opened a little when he heard Prompto shouting. They closed again and he groaned loudly trying to sit himself up and moving a little too far to his right. He would have fallen over but Gladiolus was next to him already ready to steady the prince before he could fall out of his chair. Noctis made a small noise feeling himself in his friends strong arms, his body giving out on him. He looked ready for bed.

“Alright you’re done.” Gladiolus told him.

“‘mfine…” He muttered. He lifted his arm and let it fall limb.

“You’re fine? I bet right now you can’t even stand by yourself.” Gladiolus said. Noctis grumbled and pulled himself away from his bodyguard, tried to stand up and immediately tripped over his chair. He would have fallen on the floor had his Gladiolus not been there to catch him. Ignis and Cindy had jumped to there seats, the latter keeping a tight grip on her chair as she swayed. “Yeah you're definitely done.”

“mfine…”

“You're drunk.”

“That... too.” Noctis said. He tried to stand on his own but Gladiolus kept a strong grip on him and the prince found himself leaning against him. “Mfine, really.”

“We’re all fine!” Prompto shouted raising his hands in the air. “Dude, you're drunk!”

“So are you.” Ignis said. He looked at Cindy. “I think we should call it a night.”

“Aww okay, okay.” Cindy said, clearly disappointed, but nodded in agreement. She walked over to Prompto and put her hands on his shoulders. “Game over, time to get to bed.”

“What really?” Prompto asked sounding disappointed. “But we have no winner. Who won? Did I win? How many drinks did you have? How many did I have?”

“Enough to know you did not win and we need to get both you and his highness back to the hotel.” Ignis said.

"Probably not gonna happen Iggy.” Gladiolus said. He motioned to the window and the sound of the pouring rain got there attention again. It looked worse than it had before they started playing.

“Wonderful.” He muttered as Cindy carefully walked herself over to the window. Ignis looked at her and after some brief hesitation spoke up. “Cindy, do you have a guest room?” He asked.

“Nope sorry.” Cindy said, “You guys can take my room.”

“We wouldn’t want to-”

“I’ll sleep on the couch.” Cindy said and as if to prevent Ignis from arguing kicked off her white boots and flopped onto the couch. It worked, Ignis let Gladiolus escort Noctis into Cindy’s room while Ignis handled Prompto.

“Come on, games over.”

“But we don’t know who won yet.”

“Rules say whoever is or acts the most sober wins.” Cindy said lifting a hand up to indicate that she had not gone to sleep yet.

“Oh so that means I win.”

Technically it meant Gladiolus won, but Ignis was not going to argue. He pulled Prompto out of his seat and shoved him down the hall and into Cindy’s bedroom. The room was simple with a queen sized bed and dresser though he was pretty sure the stuffed moogle Noctis had managed to get his arms around was Cindy’s. The prince was laid on his side and Gladiolus ruffled his hair a little. Judging by how his chest was rising and falling Ignis guessed he was already asleep.

“Asleep already?” Ignis asked. Gladiolus nodded.

“I hope Cindy doesn’t need that moogle to sleep at night because I’m pretty sure she’s not getting it back.”

Ignis said nothing as he helped Prompto lay down on the bed. The blonde laughed a little and his elbow hit Noctis’ back but the prince stayed asleep and eventually he followed after. Ignis shook his head. “I can’t believe the kind of trouble these two get into.”

“Yeah that running from the police thing make you a bit jumpy?”

“I always told his father Prompto was a bad influence on him.”

“He is.” Gladiolus said, “But still can you imagine what Noct’d be like without him?”

“In less trouble?”

“Well yeah, but I mean with people? Can you imagine what he’d be like around other people if Prompto hadn’t helped him come out of his shell?”

Ignis nodded. Noctis was naturally very shy and his childhood illnesses did not help. Prompto was the opposite, a social butterfly that needed human interaction or would go crazy. “You’re right. He’s a troublemaker and made his highness a trouble magnet, but he’s a good friend. I admit I never would have listened to half the music I do if it weren’t for him.”

“And watch all those movies. And going out to those clubs. Man he knows how to have fun.” Gladiolus said and Ignis chuckled a little.

“Yes, but he needs to learn to slow down a little.” Ignis said looking between the two. He shrugged. “We’ll have two, maybe three, people to take care of tomorrow. I’m going to clean up our little game, keep an eye on them for me.”

“Done.” Gladiolus said taking a seat on the floor near the bed. The room was just barely big enough for four people with him and Ignis sleeping on the floor. Ignis left the room and came back out into the living area to find Cindy had already taken the glasses off the table and was filling the sink with water. “Still awake?”

“Pretty damn tipsy but not drunk.” Cindy said, “Besides it’s my place until I need to move again, so it’s only fair I clean up. You have fun tonight?”

Ignis smiled as he walked into the kitchen. “I did.” Reluctant as he was to admit it, he did enjoy himself. He checked his phone for the weather. “Hopefully the weather will clear up in a few days.”

“Well if it doesn’t, we still have half a bottle-”

“No, please, I would not like to make this a regular habit.” Ignis said. Cindy giggled and shook her head.

“If you say so. I gotta admit, kind of tempted to see what you’re like drunk.”

“I lose my filter, don’t shut up, and begin yelling at people over simple mistakes. Not a pretty sight I assure you.”

“If you say so.” Cindy said as she continued to clean the glasses. She turned off the water letting the sound of rainfall break through their comfortable silence. “I bet you’re actually pretty fun and you just don't want to admit it.”

Ignis said nothing.

* * *

“This is good…”

“I’m glad you like it.” Ignis said as he finished pouring another cup of tea. It was morning and Cindy was sitting at the table, Noctis was next to her but he was less sitting and more flopped over onto it. The crown prince had woken up early in the morning with a sour stomach and after Ignis helped him to the bathroom to empty it had been lying against the kitchen table somewhere between awake and asleep. Cindy’s stuffed moogle was acting as a makeshift pillow. Ignis put the cup of tea and a bowl of cereal in front of him. Noctis looked up, groaned, and pushed the bowl away. “Being difficult this morning are we.”

Noctis answer was another groan as he buried his head into Cindy’s stuffed animal. Ignis sighed. “It appears your moogle is now his hostage.” He said.

“It’s okay.” Cindy said a strange light tone to her voice that made Ignis look at her to see she was holding her phone out.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think? This is to cute, I have to take a picture.” She said. Ignis made his disapproval known with a frown. “I’ll share it with you.”

“Fine.” He said. He heard Noctis groan from the flash on Cindy’s phone and within seconds his was vibrating letting him know Cindy had sent him the picture. He took his phone out and looked at the picture. He had to admit out of context the picture was pretty cute. He could probably find a use for it the next time Noctis was being particularly stubborn… but that was for another day, he put his phone back in his pocket and pushed the bowl of cereal back to the half asleep prince. “Eat a little to settle your stomach and I’ll help you lie down on the couch.”

Noctis did not move at first but when he did he grabbed some cereal with his hand and put it in his mouth. Not the most dignified way to eat breakfast, but it was better then him not eating at all. Gladiolus stepped out of the room. “Yo, Prompto’s up.” The tall man said.

“Finally. Keep an eye on his highness for me you two.” Ignis said. Gladiolus took his place and he saw Cindy share the photo she took with the bodyguard before entering the room. Prompto was rubbing his temples and the light was off. Ignis turned them on.

“Stop! That’s too bright.”

Ignis kept the light on and put a hand on Prompto’s head. “How are you feeling?”

“Like my head’s going to explode.” The blonde said as he rolled onto his side. “Can you turn off the sun please?”

“It’s a cloudy day, the sun has the day off.”

“That sun.” Prompto pointed up to the light.

“No.” Ignis took a seat on the bed next to Prompto. “So, was it worth it? Was getting yourself and his highness and potentially the rest of us drunk, worth the pain you are in now?”

“Yes.” Prompto said. He put his hand up. “Yes. It was.”

And with that Prompto went back to sleep and Ignis decided he would just let him lie in bed.


End file.
